Darkstorm Multiversal Season 3 Episode 2: Darker Magic
Darkstorm has been King of Apocalia for the longest time and the universe that he knew continues to surprise him on his new adventure. He was on a diplomatic mission to the Raptoran Homeworld when the storm outside the palace gets worse confusing the rift sending him to a universe unknown to him. Welcome to the Multiverse. Previously On Darkstorm Multiversal I wandered through the rift believing it would take me home to where I wanted to go but I guess the powers at play had other Ideas and I ended up here in the land of Equestria meeting some rather friendly beings, which was new to me. Now I have been invited by the standing rulers of this world to have a sit-down and meal with them my only hope is that they understand that trust is a double-edged sword. There is nothing more dangerous than an Apocalian with a broken trust. Transcript Darkstorm:(Getting ready to meet the princesses putting his long dark hair into a ponytail before putting his crown on) Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: (waiting at the Train Station with Twilight Sparkle) Darkstorm:(Smokes in wearing Royal Attire) Double G: Welcome Darkstorm. Rarity: And Oh my... you must be fully clothed with royal attire. It is very fitting for your trip to Canterlot for dinner. Darkstorm: Peace talks are a must, I may be a king of War Race but even we must make peace. Twilight: You're a King? Darkstorm: Technically the term is Drak'Vorkata but it also Translates to Dark Lord Rainbow Dash: Alright then. Whatever that meant. Double G: Excuse us & apologies for asking, but what do you mean by both "War Race" & Dark Lord? Darkstorm: I am the king of a race of beings who live for war, fighters, warriors. The term "Drak'Vorkata" is their king who rules the entire world but it also translates to Dark Lord. Its a long story involving my family. Twilight: Aren't Dark Lord's evil, I mean your so nice. Darkstorm: Its a common mistake because of the term. Eddy Green: Ok, sorry. Sometimes titles can be a bit misleading, you know. You are actually a very nice guy. Fluttershy: A very nice show of kindness indeed. Twilight: One more thing, whats with the sword? Darkstorm: That is an even longer story. (The train arrives at the station) Twilight: Ready? Darkstorm: There is no turning back now. Ed Wreck: (smiling) Have fun on your trip to Canterlot. Pinkie Pie: (smiling as well) And good luck on meeting with the Princesses. Darkstorm: (Smiles) I promise I won't let you down (Salutes) Twilight:(Giggles and gets on the train) Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green: (waving goodbye to Twilight & Darkstorm, wishing them the best of luck) (In Canterlot) Darkstorm: Walking Next to Twilight) Quite the interesting place Twilight: It does have its charm Darkstorm: It's like the Capital Back home Twilight: If I may ask if we could stop by my parents afterward, it's a social visit. Darkstorm: I do not mind, I think its nice that you visit. Twilight:we are here, now please be nice even if some are hostile to you please don't attack. Darkstorm: You have my word I will be on my best behavior, my sword will remain Sheathed unless true evil attacks. Twilight: Thank you (walks into Canterlot palace with Darkstorm heading to the Great Hall) Unicorn Guard: I must ask that you hand in your sword sir, safety Precaution. Darkstorm: Ok then, just do not lose it (Takes Bloodlust off his belt handing it to the Guard) The Guard uses his magic and puts it in a locker Twilight Knocks on the large wood doors of the great hall Celestia: (had been busy setting up the dinner table) (smiles) Welcome Twilight & Darkstorm, I take it that you accepted my invitation. Darkstorm: (Bows) Yes my lady Twilight: (Bows) I hope we aren't late Shining Armor: Hey Twily Twilight: BBBFF Luna: (had been helping Celestia with the preparations) Your actually just in time. It is very nice you came by for dinner. Darkstorm: It is my pleasure My lady (Goes to help) Celestia: Please take your seats, our cooks will be preparing the dinner for all of us. Darkstorm: (Sits looking at the artwork) Interesting, by Terran standards late 13 century oil paint Shinning Armor: Hmmmm? Celestia: I see, I take it that you've been studying history, including the artwork, correct? Darkstorm: Yes, but I mostly adept in war history, as well as my native heritage. Twilight: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are collectors of fine arts the gallery is the finest in Equestria. Darkstorm: I do hope you have the originals some times sellers give out fakes. Twilight: Past Experience? Darkstorm: Oh yes, its a burden but it helps weed out the thieves from the artists. Shinning Armor: How can you tell the difference? Darkstorm: its a long formula involving scent, paint freshness and brush strokes Celestia: We can assure you that these are the original art pieces been made centuries ago. Luna: Anyway, dinner will be ready shortly. So make yourselves comfortable in your seats. Darkstorm:(Smiles) If I may ask what do you control, Economics, Military, politics? Celestia: (turn to the setting sun) Well, it's complicated. Myself & Luna hold the magic to raise & lower the sun & the moon respectively. And also about the economics, military & politics were a good question. Darkstorm: Funny, there is no power like yours in my universe, as Drak'Vorkata I am to converge with the council before enacting war otherwise Economic and Politics are within my jurisdiction. Shinning Armor: Drak'Vor-what? Twilight: It translates to Dark Lord from where he is from. Luna: Interesting. Even thou you title is known as Drak'Vorkata is it? Your still a nice person. Darkstorm: You may say I am cleaning the name of the Barator line. Twilight: You did not tell me of your family name Darkstorm: Somethings were better left unknown, On my travels, there were many who accepted me and others did not. Celestia: Oh, I understand what you mean. Twilight has been studying on never judging a book by it's cover that one time. Luna: Yes, I maybe Nightmare Moon in the past, but it's all behind me, more or less. Darkstorm: You hold a darkness within you, call me a kindred spirit Luna: Yes, it was a long time ago a thousand years ago when Celestia & I we're together, while Celestia raises the sun to begin the day, I brought out the moon to bring the beautiful night. Thou later through much time, I became a bit... resentful & with the ponies relish & play in the day, while they asleep in the night, when I thought I was shunned, I refuse to lower the moon to make way for the Dawn. But when Celestia tries to convince, at first I thought I would, but somehow the bitterness in my heart had transformed me into the mare of the moon known as Nightmare Moon. Celestia: It was a tough time & I had no other option but to banish her to the moon for a thousand years, by the time of Nightmare Moon's escape, she was cured by Twilight & her 5 friends who now wield the Elements of Harmony & had turned back to the younger sister I know & love, Princess Luna, having been cured. Luna: Even now, I owe everypony an apology. Even it means I have to earn it during October 31st, Nightmare Night. Darkstorm: I feel that its not right to be condemned for past mistakes, My darkness is a curse I must keep under lock and key (Shakes his head) I am sorry off topic, you two raise the moon and the sun that must be a massive drain of power. Twilight: Not really, the princesses power is limitless. Darkstorm: Well any friends of the side of good are friends of mine (Holds out a hand) Celestia & Luna: (gently shake Darkstorm's hands, smiling) Indeed / Likewise. Luna gets a flash of a being with yellow eyes and evil laugh Darkstorm: You alright? Luna: (gasps, while letting go of Darkstorm) Those yellow eyes & that evil laugh. I can sense it when I touched your, uh... hand. Darkstorm:(Gulps, Celestia can see the fear in his eyes) Twilight: Darkstorm are you alright? Celestia: I can sense the fear within you, Darkstorm. It sounded like you know of someone. Is something wrong? Darkstorm: What she saw was something I wish to keep caged and Burried. Twilight: Sore Subject? Darkstorm: More Like a festering wound Luna: It's kinda hard to explain what else I have seen. It sounded very horrible when we think about it. Celestia: Would you care to explain or not just yet? Darkstorm: Its better that you do not know, trust me on that one. Twilight:(Skepticle) Luna: Its understandable since scars run deep for some people. We will take your word for it on keeping it a secret. Darkstorm:(Puts a fist to his chest for the Apocalian Salute) Thank you Luna: Your very welcome. Even I can relate to the understanding. Celestia: (comfort Luna) Darkstorm: Lets get off this nasty subject, Currently I am working to make guards out of Solid Crystal. Twilight: That will take a lot of magic. Darkstorm: Or Shadow Arts. Luna: I see. That is interesting, considering that the Shadow Arts were considered rare. Twilight: What is Shadow art, like shadow puppets? Darkstorm: No, its an ancient form of magic predating Dark magic entirely, the only beings from my universe that knows it are Hydra's, until the last Hydra passed away. Twilight: I am sorry. Darkstorm: It's ok. Celestia: (hearing the chefs' cooking of the dinner feast is ready) Anyway, please take a seat since dinner is served. Celestia & Luna: (sits down with Darkstorm & Twilight Sparkle, while delicious dinner food is being served on a table) Darkstorm: Eats his meal) Twilight: If I may ask, how does Shadow Arts work? Luna: It is believed that the Shadow Arts were a different kind of dark magic that ones' hearts are pure, they might be able to control & overcome their deepest fears. It might be similar to King Sombra's magic, but only to be concentrated for a good cause when used probably. At least that is what we've heard so far. Darkstorm: I am afraid it's not like that. Shadow arts is a magical art that is as old as time itself there are two power bases Blood and Spirit. Shadow Arts is a full combat magical art that only hydra's knew before me (Shows the scars on the palms of his hands) I do not need to explain Blood Base or Spirit base (Digs his claws in his palms and Dark Markings appear on his body) Shadow energy is the heart of Shadow arts (A Shadowy outline of a Hydra head appears from his back two glowing red eyes look at them) and it can only be harvested from places of hardship or warzones (Wraps the wound on his hand) but the rest of it is true Princess Luna. Celestia: Interesting. There must be a lot of history outside of Equestria, even outside of our universe that we might not know about. Darkstorm: (Nods his head) There is only one concept that some people know, war. Luna: Hm? Pardon me for asking, but What do you mean war? Darkstorm: on some worlds War is profit, My People are natural born warriors but that do it for family, and the kingdom. Celestia: Oh, I see... Darkstorm: (Sensing the tension and discomfort) Why don't we change the subject (To Luna) So you're the ruler of the Night Sky? Luna: More or less, yes. I have the alicorn powers of the moon, which is technically lunar magic. While Celestia raises & lowers the sun at will to begin or end the day, I raise & lower the moon to make way for the night & Dawn respectively. Darkstorm: Interesting, We have nothing like that where I am from. It must take a tremendous toll on you two to use power like that. Celestia: Yes, it does feel like it's taking toll for the two of us at first long ago, but overtime, we've manage to grown a bit more & more used to it. Only for me to raise & lower both the sun & moon myself for a thousand years ever since I had no choice but to banish my sister who has corrupted into Nightmare Moon. Luna: I know, I feel terrible for what has happened. And what my actions nearly cost us on shrouded the entire land in eternal night... Darkstorm: (Puts a hand on the shoulder of her wing) After the death of my second wife I let myself be taken by the monster within me, it took me a while to redeem myself and learn to be more in control, I understand where you are, we can both learn a lot from one another (Looking to everyone else) We can all learn from one another, I know magic unheard of here, you can teach me about this world. Twilight:(Perks up) (End of Episode)